fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forming the Team
Introduction One Month Ago It was one month ago. It was a windy day and, the sun was out as the members of Hydra Head talked between each other. Kidd was sitting on a table alone. "Hmmm what if I make a team? Yeah, that would be real nice!" said the young man with his loud voice. "Hehe a team you say?" a voice laughs. "My my, it's been a while since I heard those words the young man says while leaning on the wall with his face down. Walking up to Kidd, the man revealed himself to be Malek Kriya, an Ice Dragon Slayer, and one of the well-known mages who enjoyed going on solo jobs. "Tell me, why do you want to make a team?" Malek asks with a stern voice. "Duh ain't it obvious. A team is the best thing ever we could do jobs, earn money it would be awesome!" As the young man spoke, he accdientally engulfed his fist in light. "Turn off, Turn off!" Kidd continues as he turns off the light. "Your a dragon slayer too! Awesome we can battle. Obviously I'll win! Light and Darkness can melt Ice!" The young man said even without knowing If light and darkness melted ice or even if Ice can be melted. "What was that?" Malek angrily says. "Are you assuming yourself to be stronger because you are a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, allowing you to activate Dragon Force at will, means you automatically win. Don't take me to lightly Kidd, for the ice of the Ice Dragon can't be melted by any normal means, unlike Ice Magic." He continues as he freezes Kidd's body. As Kidd's body froze another Kidd was sleeping in one of the Guild's Table"ZzzzZzzzz" snored the young man loudly. Then he woke up "Oh you freezed my clone!"as the clone dissapeared in a puff of smoke with the Ice. Kidd charged at Malek with "Light Dragon's Fist!" As he covered his fist and charged at Malek. "Really?" Malek says as he dissappears in a mist of cold wind. "I told you, don't make light of a former Fairy Tail mage. Ice Dragon's Iron Fist". he continues as he attacks Kidd from behind. As Kidd got hit "ugh that hurt" he transformed "Light Mode!" into pure light "Now! 2 sun strike, 10 Sun Strike, 25 sun strike, 50 sun strike, 80 sun strike, 100 sun strike!" shouted the young man as he punched with light continously. "Don't think that because you got a little bit of two elements means you'll be able to beat me." Malek says as he blocks every punch. "Really, I've had enough. Freeze!" Malek says as he palm thrusts Kidd in the abdomen. Kidd started freezing. "Noo I can't lose!" As almost his entire body was freezing his Assasin Release Activated "NOOO ITS TAKING OVER ME UGH STOP" thought Kidd as his mind hurt meanwhile he's Assasin release tried to take over him he was already frozed. "Shush it! Before I get a headache." Malek says as he bangs Kidd's head. "Still, your skills are amazing. It's been a while since I was on a team, so I guess I'll join your team Kidd." he continues as he lifts his hand to shake Kidd's hand. "Cool!" Kidd smiled. shaking Malek's hand "Now we just need one more member and were ready to go!" said the young man as he's fist in the air as if he won something "Man I really need to practice more you practically kicked my ass." A young man chose the moment to walk into the Guild Hall, he wore a whit shirt with a blue short jacket and black trousers. He had a necklace made of rope with a single tooth hanging from it. The tooth was one from a sabretooth tiger. The young man looked around at the corner where Kidd and Malek were fighing and saw the mess of plates and cups. "Wow, this place is a wreck" the young man said. It was none other than Katsuro Yamada the sole user of Beast Mimicry Magic and a user of Beast King Card Magic. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go visit someone. I'll be back in a few." Malek says as he walks out the guild. "Well, now that Malek left to go on one of his strange I don't now where places, right now my stomach is growling. Wanna go eat something Katsuro?" said Kidd as he's stomach groweled. 'I heard that Kidd." Malek says in the distance. "Uh Katsuro lets get going!" said Kidd with his comical face grabbing Katsuro's arm without thinking it twice. "Ok, let's gooooo....." Katsuro was interrupted as he was dragged by Kidd to a place to eat. As Kidd and Katsuro sat on a what seemed a restaurant's chairs a dark person with a strange hat approached it seemed like the waiter of the place asked "what do you want to eat?" Kidd replied "Hmmm I want 15 steaks, 6 hamburgers and.." "We don't have that sir" said the waiter. Kidd put on his angry face "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE THAT PUNK YOU WANT ME TO BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YA" shouted Kidd, now all people in the restaurant approached Kidd and Katsuro "Huh? THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN" shouted Kidd with his fist engulfed in Darkness. "lets go Katsuro!" "Damn it Kidd!" Katsuro said in an annoyed yet comical manner. Katsuro jumped onto the table and activated his '''Strength of the Ox '''and '''Speed of the Cheetah '''Mimics. "Darkness Dragon's Vortex!" said Kidd as he started rotating his body until forming a black vortex that swallowed up most of the enemies. "Wow your strong Katsuro wanna join my team?" said Kidd as he stood beside Katsuro and punched some more enemies. Katsuro dashed off of the table and ran past a line of people punching each of them and knocking them to the floor. He then turned around and launched a flying kick at one person. "Well i'm not on a team at the moment so sure, why not?" Katsuro replied. As Kidd and Katsuro finished all opponents they heard a familar noice. "Give me a break." Malek says entering the restuarant. "Why is it I'm gone for a few minutes and your causing problems Kidd?" He continues as he gives off a blank stare. "Come on Malek this is nothing, besides Katsuro just joined our team so were ready to go" said Kidd as he started walking down the exit. "Hey Malek, you're a part of the team too?" Katsuro asked while scratching the back of his head. "Yes, didn't Kidd tell you?" Malek asks as he takes a drink from a customers sake. "Anyways, I suggest we get out of here. Enough problems have been caused." he continues as he silently walks out the exit. One Month Later Now the three mages were doing a quest a very expensive one it consisted of destroying a dark guild as usual but this time the mages had some trouble. Katsuro activated his '''Sight of a Hawk '''Mimic and used his sight to somehow locate the Dark Guild. It tool a while but her eventually found a group of members who seemed to be guarding some kind of cave entrance, "There they are," he pointed. "Not again." Malek angrily mutters as he begins to release a large amount of magic energy. As the three of them got to the entrance of the cave "Ouch" said Kidd as he hit himself with the cave's entrance door. "Now where is that cave" as he had the cave right in front of him. "We passed it." Malek says sarcastically. "Can't you see it in front of you?". He continues as he walks in. "Huh, what was that I just sensed." Malek silently mutters. At that moment, 3 Dark Mages appeared standing before Kidd, Malek and Katsuro. One of them managed to separate Katsuro from Kidd and Malek. The other too were there ready to fight. "AHHH ITS ASSASIN MODE, MALEK GET AWAY!" shouted Kidd as the Assasin mode took over him. "SHUT UP! Enough with the blasted assassin mode." Malek shouts as he grabs Kidd by the neck and slams him toward the cave wall. "You shall pay for your sins Malek" said the changed Kidd "Darkness Dragon's Fist!" shouted Kidd as he punched Malek in the stomach blasting him away. "You shall be killed, now pay for your sins" said Kidd as he started punching malek's face. "Congratultions Kidd. You finally managed to land a hit on me. However, if you think your a demon, you're surely mistaken. Back in Fairy Tail I was known was the Artctic Demon for various reasons. Now let me show the work of a devil." Malek says as he unleashes his Ice Flame Dragon Mode while laughing. "Still not dead, I will show you true terror!" said Kidd as he prepared to use the two elements fused Meanwhile Katsuro and the other Dark Mage were trading blows in a corridor. The Dark Mage was launching punches but none ever connected, as Katsuro ducked and dodged each hit. Katsuro waited for a good moment and then activated his '''Webs of a Spider '''Mimic and spat a out a ball of sticky web from his mouth. The shot connected and stuck the Dark Mage's right arm to the wall. Katsuro then jumped into the air with a twist and kicked the mage in the face, knocking the latter out cold. Katsuro then ran of back towards were Malek and Kidd were. But Katsuro got blocked by two more powerful dark mages that seemed to know darkness magic. Katsuro jumped into the air as the Dark Mages shot their Shadow Arrows at him. He then activated his '''Sting of the Hornet '''Mimic and punched one of them in the gut. The Dark Mage that was punched held his stomach and fell backwards, paralyzed and unable to move. The other Dar Mage drew a long sword and slashed at Katsuro. The young mage drew a knife from his coat and blocked the incoming strike. He then spat out another ball of web and the Dark Mage splated against the wall, stuck in position. However, the mage soon broke out of the web using the darkness as lethal spikes to pierce it. Before the Dark Mage realised it, Katsuro was already gone using his '''Speed of a Cheetah '''mimic to catch up to his teammates. "Come, Kidd, show me the power that Third Generations are said to have." Malek says tauntingly. "Ice Flame Dragon's Fist." he shouts. "You will see holy power now!" says Kidd seriously. "Darkness Light Dragon's Fist" shouted Kidd as the too punches hit each other with equal power. "I don't know whether that's exactly holy power or not, regardless, I do not care. But honestly, is this all you got? From what I can tell your power increases with emotions, as does mine. However, I am honeslt dissapointed. Fly!" Malek says as he launches Kidd away with a burst of flames and ice. "All you got? If you call yourself worthy show me something interesting." said Kidd as he dissapeared in a flash using light mode and appeared behind Malek."Light Darkness Dragon's Vortex Sphere!" shouted Kidd as he hit Malek with a powerful Blast from the sphere. "Hahahahaha! Interesting. That's what I want to see from you. However, it's best you use that power while not in Assassin mode. Time to go to sleep." Malek says as he charges and palm thrust Kidd in the face, slamming him to the floor, causing the ground to crack. Kidd fell to the ground and fell asleep destransforming from assassin mode. "Damn, that's the first time in six months since someone has given me (pant, pant) a troublesome fight. Be it friend or enemy." Malek says while recovering from his exhaustion. "Now wake up." he says to Kidd. Just then Katsuro arrived and surveyed the scene. "You guys were fighting on the job again?" the young mage said clearly annoyed. "Think what you want. Anyways, he ain't waking up anytime soon, because I used to much force with that palm strike. Still, what about you? What of the Dark Mages?" Malek says while lifting Kidd up over his shoulder. Then behind their back appeared two dark mages throwing a beam of darkness toward Katsuro and Malek. "Ok, I'm still working on that," Katsuro replied as the beams neared. In one swift move Katsuro activated his '''Defence of a Turtle '''Mimic and a barrier formed, deflecting the beam back at the two dark mages. "That was disappointing. I thought they would put up a better fight." Malek laughs. "Well, what do we do now?" He asks Katsuro. "Well Kidd is exhausted and we got the Dark Mages, i guess it's safe to say that we could head back to the hall. Or, we could dig deeper into the cave and see what's really going on," Katsuro suggested. "I see. You go on ahead with Kidd. I'll check out and survey the area." Malek says. Just then Kidd waked up "Its an Iceberg, Its a polar bear! ah no its Malek" said Kidd as he opened his eyes."Well done Malek you put me asleep AGAIN!, well what happened when I was asleep?" said Kidd. "Just that Katsuro arrive." Malek answers. "Also, I put you to sleep for a reason. Should I give another reason to put you to sleep? I shouldn't need one. Now, if youll excuse me I'm going to check out the area." Malek says as he disappears in a blue mist. "What? How? When? Why? Who?" asked Kidd as Malek dissapeared in blue mist "So Katsuro what should we do know"? "We should explore deeper into the cave and find out what these dark mages are actually up to," Katsuro suggested. "That's why Malek went to scout ahead." "Ah, okay then lets go!" said Kidd as he walked deeper into the cave. Katsuro followed close behind Kidd as they made there way through the cave. They eventually came to an outcrop in the cave where Malek was standing and was surveying the area below them. "Find anything Malek?" Katsuro asked. "Ok then, see you later." Malek says as he shuts a lacrima orb off. "Although I do feel some strong magical power?" said Kidd. "Do you? That was the reason I came here. Now I am going to go check out the presence emitting such magical energy. Stay here." Malek says as he runs of. "Uhh? Who says your the leader?" says Kidd as he follows Malek. "With all due respect Kidd, I know you are my leader, but I know this presence all to well. I'm going to check it out first and let you two know if it's safe or not." Malek says as he runs. 'Wait a minute, this smell, it can't be!" Malek continues as he runs faster. "Malek? Well I do smell something good lets follow Malek!" said Kidd as he grabbed Katsuro's arm and run behind Malek. "No way. Kiyoko?" Malek says as he sees his sister taking out a Dark Mage. "Huh? BROTHER! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! It's been so long." Kiyoko says running to her brother. "WHAT!!!!? YOUR HIS SISTER!!!? TO THIS MANIAC ASSASSIN ARTIC DEMON!!!!!!!" said Kidd as he's eyes looked like hearts. Before the Kriya's could hug each other Kidd got on the way runnin idotically towards Kiyoko "HIII!!!" said Kidd opening his arms to recieve a hug